


Internet trolls

by ErenTitanYeager



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Free Verse, I love to write, Internet Trolls, Poetry, Poetry is amazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 03:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17541935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErenTitanYeager/pseuds/ErenTitanYeager





	Internet trolls

Internet trolls. Nobody but them shall be pitied and shamed. They are nothing but garbage and scum of the universe.

We just ignore them and they shall fade away into the void of nothingness, like death on a summer's day.

By ignoring them, time nor space of our minds and souls are not filled with their hate, no power of ours is ever given to them by us, thus they have nor hold power over us.

The hearts and minds of internet trolls hold nothing, but emptiness as far as the eye can see. They have no souls, but shadows of darkness hang over them, like rain clouds on a sunny autumn day.

When they eventually disappear into the abyss, we hold nothing of them in our mind except former memories of evil and darkness that had been held over us, but now, all that we know is love and cheerfulness of open hearts and minds.


End file.
